


They try to pull me away; they don't know the truth...

by Sanshal



Series: Omega 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- Jared had survived a severe medical condition as a pre-teen; forced to take a certain medication well into his teens for the treatment. Now he is healthy... but the fact that the medication had a little known after-effect of turning alphas into omegas goes undetected in Jared's case till he applies for and gets selected for a highly competitive student-exchange programme.<br/>Now he is forced to give up his family and move in with 'his' alpha- a stranger chosen by the government whom he has never met before; but is expected to bear offspring for by the end of the year.</p><p>This part: Surprise.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Title from the Leona Lewis song 'Bleeding love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They try to pull me away; they don't know the truth...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-: A special shout-out to samanddeanfan1 for her 'question' in part-4; which prompted my muse into adding a dimension I hadn't previously considered in this tale. Thank you!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: **They try to pull me away; they don't know the truth...**  
 _(Part5 of the Omega 'Verse)_

∞≈‡ж‡≈∞

∞≈‡ж‡≈∞

When Jared answered the door, wiping his hands on the apron as he did; knowing Jensen was busy- little did he know how it was going to impact his life. Since absolutely nobody came to visit _him_ ; he did not bother with the magic-eye, and so was completely taken aback to see a familiar face on the other side. Before he could react, however; he was yanked back with enough force that he stumbled, the firm grip that Jensen had around his arms the only thing keeping him from collapsing in a heap on the floor. He stared up into the frantic, almost-feral green eyes he was beginning to get to know _so_ well as Jensen pushed him behind himself, shielding Jared with his own body; a low snarl escaping the alpha’s lips.

The alpha facing him was about the same build as Jensen; just taller, and he had a matching sneer painted on his lips. Knowing the situation could get out of hand quickly, and wanting neither alpha hurt; Jared placed a restraining hand on Jensen’s arm, “S’kay; Jen... He’s ma brother.”

The alpha froze, turning partly to glance at the Omega but still continuing to shield him, “Your brother?”

Jared nodded.

“I see.” He brushed a hand through his hair, opening the door wider to allow the other man entry, “C’mon in... you visit often?”

“No,” Nathan shook his head, not missing the barely veiled hostility as he responded, “I’d been looking for the _person_ who had my brother... finally managed to trace him to you yesterday when your claim got officially registered.”

Jensen hummed, “And what are you planning to do now that you’ve found him?”

“Set him free.” Nate sneered.

“I must say, knowing Jared; I had kind-of assumed you’d be smarter...”

“You connive-” Nathan began at the same time that Jared asked, “What do you mean?”

No prizes for guessing whom Jensen answered, “Well, if he’s _that_ concerned about you; I would’ve thought that he’d take care to ensure that _he_ wouldn’t cause you any trouble... had you been caught fraternising with _any_ alpha in my absence...” He trailed off. “I’m pretty sure Mrs. Wilson saw-”

“Nathan.” Jared filled in, before frowning at the thought of the beta woman next door, “Do you think she’s gonna cause problems?”

Jensen shrugged, “I sure hope not, Kiddo.”

Nathan observed his brother’s reactions as he interacted with the alpha and was slightly surprised to note the two aligned themselves to each other subconsciously- each shifting to accommodate the other’s movements.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” He interrupted, “I’m getting you out of here.”

“Yeah?” Jensen challenged, a possessive hand coming to rest on the omega’s waist, “And how do you propose to do that, huh? Assuming you get him out of here without detection; where do you plan on hiding him that’s beyond the reach of the TOC? And even if you intend to smuggle him out of the country; how’re you planning on getting him across the borders?”

“Haven’t decided,” Nathan snarled, alpha-fuelled anger flaring at being questioned, “What I do know is that I’m going to begin by separating your head from the body.”

“And risk detection that much faster,” Jensen retorted, shaking his head and completely discounting the threat to his person, “Because apparently you’ve failed to understand that Jared’s _REGISTERED_ to me... loosely translated; it means that he’s not going anywhere without my say-so. Capiche?”

Before Nathan could respond, Jared was whirling around to face Jensen, “You _promised_ you’d help me escape if I ever got the opportunity!”

“Jare?” Nathan questioned, taken aback.

Both men disregarded him completely as Jensen grasped Jared’s shoulders, leaning in to look him in the eye, “And I will... as long as there’s a plan which actually has any hope of you getting away. I’m not going to let you gamble your life on some half-boiled plan whose only guarantee is you ending up back under the TOC’s thumb.”

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Jared asked rhetorically even as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“You don’t wanna know...” Jensen muttered; then turning to Nathan, “Anyway; I’m actually glad you came. I was already planning to contact your Dad. How ‘bout you guys come over next Sunday for dinner? You can convince your parents, I believe?”

“You’re inviting us over?” Nathan asked incredulously- taken aback by the sudden twist in the chain of events.

Jensen shrugged, “Would I be wrong in presuming that by now your parents are pretty frantic about how your brother’s doing?”

The older brother had the grace to blush as he nodded, “Thank you.”

Jensen nodded, “I’m not going to hurt your brother, Nate.”

The taller alpha was still unsure of the other alpha’s motivations but chose to give him the benefit of doubt, “Sunday, then?”

The duo nodded, watching as the other alpha took his leave; Jensen curving his arm around the teenager’s shoulder as they headed back inside.  
“Name one of your favourite things.”

Jared glanced up in surprise at the out-of-the-blue question, “Huh?”

“Favourite things; it can be anything- an activity, an object, just... something you like.” The alpha repeated; reclaiming his spot on the couch as Jared went to back to clearing the breakfast table and doing the dishes.

“Ummm... I don’t know. ..A puppy?” He glanced at Jensen curiously, wondering where the alpha was going with this.

The older man’s lips turned downward, “Hmmm... okay, let me rephrase; what’s the favourite part of the day for you? You know, the one activity; or time you look forward to everyday.”

“When you get back from work,” Jared answered immediately, surprising himself because he had not known he was going to say that. He blushed as he caught Jensen’s stunned look.

“I-I guess I like hanging out with you.” He stammered, the tips of his ears turning pink in embarrassment. He glanced up shyly, “Can I ask why you wanted to know?”

Jensen looked away, his gaze skittering away from the omega’s as he answered, “You are aware that you broke a rule there today; aren’t you?”

Jared felt his smile vanish like mist before the sun as he took an involuntary step back- not caring that on the surface Jensen’s earlier questions were on a completely different topic, “P-pl-please... not the cane. I-I’ll submit to a paddling; but not the cane; please...Jensen- Alpha; _please._ ”

Jensen shook his head, rising to take the trembling omega in his arms, “Sshh... not gonna beat you.”

Jared froze, clarity returning now that the threat had been dismissed and becoming aware that he had been begging pathetically just seconds earlier. Colour flooded his cheeks as he stuttered out, “T-th- then-?”

“Let’s just say I’m...taking away what you enjoy best, alright? I’m grounding you.” He pulled back to look into those champagne-hazel eyes, “You’re going to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. I’ll leave out your breakfast and inform you before I leave tomorrow. I generally get back around six; so you’ll have free reign of the house till five-thirty. After that, I expect you to get back inside your room, okay? In case I find you loitering around when I get home from work; we’ll negotiate further punishment... and trust me, you don’t want that.”

“H-how long?” Jared managed to ask, because honestly; this didn’t sound so bad.

“Two days.”

Jared nodded, throat dry; because as relieved as he was to avoid corporal punishment, this kind of punishment threatened to draw his penance out and sometimes that was even worse than a savage but quick beating.

“But you can still approach me if you have any problems; especially anything related to your health. I want you to think on your mistake and hopefully, understand what you did wrong and why you’re being punished for it. I don’t want you sick.” Jensen added.

_Of course; who wanted a sick- omega after all?_ Jared thought uncharitably, but kept silent.

“Alright then,” Jensen clapped him on the shoulder before returning to the couch, “You can finish cleaning and then head up.”

He nodded again.

“You know why you’re being punished, right?” Jensen questioned, snagging his arm as he made to move to his room (as ordered) after finishing his cleaning duties.

“I broke a rule.” Jared answered in a monotone; the by-rote response drilled into him during his training at the TOC.

The alpha’s eyebrow rose at the flat delivery, “And which rule is that?”

Jared shrugged, not really caring for the answer.

“You opened the door without checking who was on the other side.”

“Without waiting for you, you mean.” The omega retorted.

Jensen nodded, eyes narrowing as he asked, “And you know why I reacted like I did? Why I was so angry with your brother? With you?”

“...” Jared winced as the alpha’s hands tightened painfully on his shoulders, staring up into blazing green eyes but remained mute. His silence seemed to enrage the alpha further and he wondered if he had ever seen Jensen this angry before.

“Dude, have you seen the looks that you get?” Jensen shook him harshly, nearly yelling; “Every alpha in this street wants you, Jay. Had that been anybody but your brother; you would’ve endangered yourself... You could have been taken- kidnapped!”

“You said I’m registered to you.” Jared countered- his words snarky but his expression haunted.

“Yes,” Jensen agreed readily, tone softening but his face still livid, “Which means if I complain that you got snatched; they’ll _replace_ you.”

Jared’s eyes widened in horror as the implications of those words sank in. “And- and what happens to me?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Jensen shrugged, letting the silence speak for itself.

Jared’s eyes scrunched shut in terror as the direness of his status hit him like a punch to the gut once again.

As Jensen watched the omega finally understand what had him flying off the rails so spectacularly, he nodded sadly, “Exactly; which is why I am not willing to take chances about this. This is one lesson you _cannot_ afford to forget.”

“And hence the punishment.” Jared finished bleakly, blinking back tears. _Tears wouldn’t help- they never did._

“Yes.” Jensen admitted softly, drawing the omega to himself and just holding the trembling body for a moment. “I want you to think about this, okay?”  
Jared nodded, allowing himself to be led to the small guest room.

“Want me to remove the Discipline Kit from this room for the duration?” Jensen asked, pausing at the door uncertainly.

Jared glanced towards the cupboard as though he could make out the presence of that cursed bag in the bottom shelf even through the wooden panels before shaking his head, “I don’t mind.”

“Alright, see you in two days, Kiddo...” Jensen shot him a hesitant smile, closing the door behind him.

Jared waited for a moment to see if he could hear the sound of the door being latched from outside, but was not surprised when there wasn’t. Jensen had explained to him what the punishment was, and he would expect Jared to administer it himself. And as cruel as the concept sounded; he couldn’t help but be glad for the trust displayed.

 

As Jared sprawled on the bed, he wondered if he was out of his mind to _not_ enjoy the ‘freedom’ this punishment granted him; because despite having wanted his own room to sleep in, this feeling of isolation was not it. He stared at the ceiling for a long time in a move reminiscent of his stay in the ‘training-cells’ of the TOC- except; instead of the cold fluorescent bulbs which stayed ‘on’ 24/7 at the Centre, this room was bathed in the soft sunlight filtering through the curtains. Eventually he dozed off, still mulling over Jensen’s words.

When he jerked awake, the room was already dark; the sun having set awhile ago. He remembered his dream in snatches- a weird mix of his best memories with his family superimposed on an underlying current of fear as the TOC’s cruel clawed closed in on them... _him._ Berating his sub-conscious for the unnatural dreams, he shook his head to clear the fog and was struck by the grumble emanating from his stomach. He patted his belly morosely, knowing dinner was not forth-coming and nearly jumped out of his skin when the room’s door was rapped sharply. Swallowing, he pulled the door open, surprised to find nobody there. It was only as he was shutting it again that he noticed the tray on the floor.

Jared bit back a smile at the almost professional quality of the tray: two saran-wrapped sandwiches and a bowl of stew (covered to ensure that it remained hot). Jensen had also added a small slice of pie and a small dollop of ice-cream to go with. A tissue-wrapped set of cutlery, one napkin and a bottle of water besides completed the tray.

The obvious thought and care that had gone into the preparation of his tray sent an unexpected frisson of warmth tingling down his spine; but the fact that he would be eating alone took all the joy out of his meal. Despite having requested and argued and pouted over wanting to sleep alone for all these weeks; it was hands down the worst night he’d had (barring his first) in this house.

The next day was slightly better; being allowed access to the television and books dissipated the isolation some, and he kept himself occupied by getting everything ready for dinner so that when Jensen came home, just the actual cooking part remained. He even set up his tray as the alpha had done the previous evening to make it easier on the older man.

By mid-afternoon the second day he was down to counting down the hours till Jensen came back; but as the clock-hands reached five-forty five; he chickened- heading back to his room. Ears straining, he heard the front door open a few minutes later and when Jensen didn’t come to spring him immediately; he was both relieved and hurt: relieved because he had wisely opted to retreat back to the room and avoid further punishment and hurt because Jensen’s absence very clearly indicated that Jared’s ‘punishment’ wasn’t over yet.

When a knock sounded on his door an hour later; it was all he could do to not run to the door. Forcing himself to not appear too eager and keep a moderate pace, he walked to the door; bracing himself to find his dinner on a tray- neatly placed next to the door as he had found for the past two days. Which was why when he found the alpha standing there he was honestly surprised. And though every instinct in him screamed to find solace in the alpha’s arms; he forced himself to maintain his distance.

“You okay?” Jensen asked and Jared was relieved to note that given the weary expression on the older gent’s face; it appeared that his punishment had been as hard on Jensen as him.

He nodded politely, following the older man to the kitchen where he found the table already set and dinner prepared. He was inwardly relieved when the alpha suggested a movie after the meal and readily leaned into his side when Jensen tugged him closer on the couch.

“I hated it.” Jared confessed softly after a while; head pillowed on Jensen’s shoulder as he stared at the screen.

“Hmmm?” Jensen questioned.

“Being grounded... I hated it.” Jared repeated.

“It was a punishment, Kiddo” The alpha laughed, “Of course; you weren’t supposed to enjoy it.”

Jared raised big hazel eyes at him, “Next time, can we go with the paddle instead?”

“But there won’t _be_ a next time; right?” Jensen countered, nuzzling the top of his head.

When the omega gave a non-committed hum, Jensen pulled back to look him in the eye, “I’m serious, Jay; I don’t get a kick outta punishing you... the only reason I grounded you was because I was afraid... you get that, right?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, yawning widely as he snuggled closer.

Jensen chuckled softly, “Alright, let’s get you to bed.”

“Mmmm”

“Your room or mine?” The alpha questioned as he hit the red ‘power’ button on the remote.

Jared raised a questioning eyebrow- surely Jensen couldn’t mean...

“You don’t flinch at my approach anymore, and there’s nothing left for you to acclimatize to,” Jensen shrugged, answering the unspoken question; “So; yours or mine?”

“Yours,” the omega whispered; having had enough of sleeping alone.

And this time, when the alpha tucked his limbs around himself to ensure he didn’t encroach on his omega’s space; it was Jared who rolled over to slip himself into the curve of Jensen’s body.

∞≈‡ж‡≈∞

Jared wished he could say he remained unchanged after his ‘punishment’; but he had to acknowledge that he was more careful after... because while Jensen may disregard the TOC’s rules, the world wouldn’t. And after the weeks he had spent with the man, he had to admit that there was not a whole lot better he could do in terms of finding an alpha who was ‘better’ ( _more considerate, more understanding, more liberal, more supportive..._ ) than Jensen.

Just when he was beginning to wonder if his alpha had forgotten about the invitation he had issued to Jared’s parents, Jensen asked him what kind of food they preferred.

_And of course it was food_ ; he thought to himself, shaking his head indulgently as he answered.

∞≈‡ж‡≈∞

Jensen spent the entire Sunday (fortunately, he had this weekend off from work) morning in the kitchen, meticulously preparing a menu fit for kings and taking care to include the Padalecki (including Jared’s)  favourites. When the omega offered to help with the chopping, the alpha assured him that he could handle it alone and would Jared take charge of the cleaning? (not that there was a lot of that given that Jensen was prone to picking after himself and rarely left a string of dirty laundry in his wake.)

Which was how he found himself in the kitchen a handful of minutes later; watching as Jensen worked his way through the pile of vegetables (and meat) with unnerving expertise. The man had the chopping/slicing part down to almost an art form- the scarily sharp knife a blur as it slid through greens and proteins like butter.

“Damn, you’re good at that!” Jared murmured.

Jensen glanced up (his hand not slowing as it continued filleting the Pomfret), a faint blush painting his cheeks at the compliment. “Thanks.”

And Jared realized just how... _nice_ it was to simply hang out with the older-man; the (sinfully) appetizing aromas of the half dozen dishes Jensen was working on blending together in a pleasant mix rather than becoming nauseating. Every once in a while Jensen would charge him with the arduous ( _not)_ task of tasting something and Jared would do his best to sound like a discerning taster rather than gush flowery compliments like he wanted to.  
Yet; despite everything, Jared felt his nerves getting worse as the day wore on. He disappeared into his room when the doorbell finally rang to announce the arrival of his parents; not wanting to repeat the previous week’s mistake. He waited till he was summoned to leave the room and could feel four pairs of eyes swing to him as he stepped into the living room.

He bit his lip as green eyes widened in disbelief at his attire and then Jensen was storming towards him.

“Alpha?” He asked softly, making sure that his voice did not carry.

“Why would you-?”Jensen began only to trail off, “Are you comfortable in these?” He managed finally, gesturing towards the Centre-issue shift and pants that Jared had donned.

He shrugged.

“If you want, you’re free to change into your regular clothes. If not, it’s up to you.”

Jared nodded, glancing over his alpha’s shoulder to glance at his parents who were following the exchange with narrowed eyes.

“Is there a problem, Alpha?” It was Jared’s mother who stepped in.

Jensen forced a smile, “No, Ma’am...”

And before he could add anything else, Jared found himself swallowed in his mother’s embrace. He allowed himself a minute to absorb the affection before carefully manoeuvring away, “Mom, Dad”

“Jared,” his father acknowledged but made no move to shower any physical affection- still intent on treating him like the alpha he no longer was.  
As the party moved to the living room, Jared headed to the kitchen to bring out the mocktails Jensen had prepared earlier. It took him a moment to decide where to sit (ultimately choosing to position himself next to his alpha- as was deemed proper); but judging from the expression on his family’s faces, his hesitation had not gone unnoticed. And despite the veneer of civility that everyone maintained, Jared knew they were assessing Jensen’s every move, trying to pin the image of the villain on the alpha. When the idle chit-chat faded to an awkward silence, Jared headed towards the kitchen to set the table for dinner; hating himself for the feeling of relief that swept through him at escaping the repressed hostility of the room.

He couldn’t suppress the hysterical giggle as he realised that Jensen had already set aside the stack of dinner plates and cutlery that needed to be taken to the table. He was not surprised when his mother appeared a moment later, offering to help him with the chore.

“Are you alright?” She questioned softly.

He quirked an eyebrow at the question, not sure what she wanted to know.

“He-he’s not hurting you, is he?”

“ _Oh!_ ” He gaped, understanding; “oh, no. No... Jen is quite nice, actually.”

His mother merely hummed in agreement, not commenting.

“Seriously; Mom,” Jared insisted, “Jensen’s not a bad guy... He- he pretends to be the big bad alpha. He’s _not.”_

“No?”

“No.” Jared sighed, wondering how he could explain; “Take now for instance- he sent me here to set the table, right?” He waited for her nod before continuing, “But he’s already got everything ready. All I need to do is carry the stuff to the table.”

His mom nodded, “And he-” a pause, “he doesn’t discipline you?”

“No.”

“He’s not punished you? Not even once?” His mom asked, her face betraying her cautious optimism “You’re not just putting on a brave face for us, are you Jare?”

“Once.” He admitted, hastening to assure, “And it’s nothing worse than what you guys would do-”

“Don’t you dare compare us to that monster!” She yelled, only to freeze abruptly as she noticed Jensen at the door.

The alpha smiled awkwardly, “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to interrupt... just came to ask if you needed a hand, Jay?”

“I’ve got it.” Jared assured, knowing that Jensen wasn’t putting up an act but not knowing how to convince his family of the same.

He hesitated before putting down a place for himself- having grown up watching his mother feed their guests first, he wondered if he should follow tradition; although strictly speaking, his family weren’t guests.

 Jensen was the first to notice his dallying, “You’re eating with us, Kiddo.”

Jared warmed at the confirmation that Jensen was not willing to follow the TOC’s ‘suggestions’ even in front of company; but cringed at the knowledge that his parents were sure to misinterpret the words.

 

 

The food was much appreciated and while Jared was surprised to find his family assuming that he was the cook; he was not shocked when Jensen didn’t bother to correct the assumption. Relieved that the hostility seemed to be fading; Jared went to clear the table as the rest of the company headed back to the living room.  However it was not long before he was rushing back at the sound of raised voices.

He skidded to a halt at the door only to find Jensen and his Dad standing toe to toe with his brother crowding in at one side and his mother- also standing, a little way off.  It didn’t take a genius for him to figure out that it was his family who were on the offensive while Jensen’s hunched posture screamed defensive.

 “Dad, stop! Just- just stop, okay?” Jared shouted, stepping between his livid family and his alpha- terrified for a moment that his father would end up hitting the man who had been nothing but nice to him, “Please.”

When his father and brother just frowned, he turned to place a calming hand over the alpha’s heart. He was not sure about exactly what had finally made his father snap like that, but suspecting it had something to do with him, he peered into turbulent green eyes; hoping to understand what was going on, “Jen?”

Jensen looked at him for a few moments before nodding as he glanced up at his omega’s family, his voice soft as he summarised his view, “Sir, the thing is... you need to stop-”

“Stop?” His father sneered, “You hurt my son... and you’re still hurting him... _Every. Single. Day_... and you expect me to just _stop?_ ”

Jared watched the alpha flinch at the accusatory words and instantly realized that Jensen was not going to defend himself, “Dad, No.”

“No? _”_ And this time it was his mother, “We watched him treat you like a servant, Jay!”

_Apparently; she’d believed nothing of what he’d told her in the kitchen._

“Did you?” Jared argued back, unable to let Jensen just take the fall for something he hadn't done; “Because you saw him ask me to serve dinner, what you did not see was him spending the entire morning in the kitchen to prepare it!”

“Jay-” the alpha cautioned, obviously uncomfortable at his culinary expertise being acknowledged.

“No, Jensen; they need to know!” He whirled around to face the stunned expressions of his family again, “You guys have known me all my life; I burn water! How- how did you even think that I managed to cook all that, huh?”

“Alright, so he cooked us a meal... but Jare, look at yourself, man; you’re wearing those hideous omega shifts-” His brother- who had thus far just offered his silent backup, retorted.

“Of course I am! Doesn’t mean that’s the only thing I wear- even though this is pretty much all I’m _allowed_ to wear... He bought me a whole new wardrobe, Nate... you saw me yourself last week when you dropped in unannounced: I was in jeans.”

“Then why aren’t you wearing it now?” his brother snapped.

“Because-”

“Because _officially_ , he’s not allowed to,” Jensen cut in, glaring at Nathan. Turning to his omega’s father he pleaded one more time, “Sir, please...I was hoping you won’t make this any harder on Jared than strictly necessary... so please, withdraw your case or-”

“Or what? You’re going to take it out on him?” Jared’s father snarled- still angry.

“Or,” Green eyes blazed in sudden fury, “ _your_ son is going to be labelled a flight-risk and _chipped_!”

The omega swallowed, “Jen?”

The alpha sighed, anger diffusing as fast as it had erupted as he scrubbed a hand through his hair tiredly, “It’s the truth, Jay. I’m sorry... unless your family withdraws the case they have filed to petition for your freedom, the TOC is going to monitor you extra closely. ”

It was Jared’s mother who recovered first, “What exactly do you mean when you say ‘Chipped’?”

The alpha pinched the bridge of his nose, “A tracker will be inserted under his skin- usually in some part of his anatomy where he can’t reach it _or_ where it will cause him excruciating pain to remove so he can’t escape... -”

“What if he escapes first?” Nathan questioned.

“Nate!” Jared’s father was appalled, not that his son was considering helping an omega escape; but that he was sharing his plan with the very alpha who held his son captive; but Jensen shook his head.

“If he does escape...you need to pray that he’s never caught.” He looked up, “Considering that you have been fighting for his freedom, you’ll be the first ones suspected of foul play...and-” Jensen’s voice cracked, “if he does get caught...” His voice trailed off, unable and unwilling to give words to the terrible fate that awaited Jared if he was caught escaping.

“If I withdraw my petition, the TOC’s going to go easier on my son?” And this time it was Jared’s father who spoke up- beginning to consider for the first time that maybe the younger man was not actually the villain he’d labelled him to be.

Jensen nodded, “As easy as the TOC goes on any omega, yes...Also, once you withdraw your case I can file my permission for him to resume his education without worrying about him getting chipped.”

“Jen?”  The omega breathed; the first- _faint_ ray of hope visible in his eyes.

The alpha gave a shy smile, “I didn’t mention this earlier because I didn’t want to get your hopes up, but I’ve been making some enquiries and if all goes well, you may just be able to resume your classes.”

“I- that’s... thanks.” Jared finally mumbled.

“Of course you’ll need to switch to a school in this district; but... yeah.”

Jared nodded his understanding; grateful just to have the chance to continue his education.

“What do I say when they ask me why I’m withdrawing my case?” Jared’s dad interrupted- choosing to take a leap of faith and place his trust in the young alpha.

“I suppose the truth will be the easiest,” Jensen answered, sobering instantly. It was obvious from the way he spoke that he’d already given a lot of thought to the matter. “You can tell them that you visited us and your worries were assuaged enough to convince you to withdraw the case- I mean it wasn’t like you didn’t know that winning this was next to impossible and you realized that the money would be better spent if you saved it for Jared’s rehabilitation once he’s served his tenure with the TOC.”

Jared looked up in surprise- he and Jensen had never spoken about what would happen once he’d borne the children demanded of him; guess he had his answer now.

His dad nodded, “And what of-”

“Hey, you mind if I spoke to my brother alone?” Nathan interrupted.

Despite wanting to stay and listen to the rest of the discussion between his Dad and Alpha; Jared took him to the spare room which both he and Jensen referred to as his room. After all, while he could find out what went down from Jensen, he may never get the chance to share a few words with his brother privately again. “What?”

“You know what.” Nathan retorted, “Do you think you can handle it? Accept this guy as your Alpha?”

“Don’t really have a choice, do I?”

“Say the word and Dad n’ I will work out a plan to spring you... I’m sure Jensen would love to pitch in as well.” Nathan assured, “But the guy is not wrong, you know? Going into this with a half-baked plan is not the answer.”

Jared nodded morosely, “What made you change your opinion?”

“The way he looks at you.” His brother answered instantly, “He’s really fallen for you, Jare... and- and I don’t think he’s capable of hurting you deliberately...but what really changed my mind was something I found in the papers today.”

The omega quirked an eyebrow in question.

“They caught two omegas trying to escape the country; and... that’s not the worst part.”

“No?” Jared questioned; feeling a twinge in his heart at the thought of the two captured omegas.

“The guy they’d literally paid through their teeth to deliver them to safety? He was working for the TOC. He offered false dreams of a future to these omegas and charged them in millions to help them escape; and handed them over to the TOC instead. The bastard’s being hailed as a hero for capturing these runaways.”

“What happened to them?

“The omegas?” Nathan shrugged, “Dunno; but I’m sure it was nothing good.”

Jared nodded, blinking back tears.

“So I repeat; are you going to be okay with Jensen, Jare?”

“I guess.” He shrugged, “Jen’s a good guy.”

“And that’s more than can be said for a lot of alphas.” Nathan finished.

“You’re an alpha.” Jared retorted with a smirk, trying to change tacks. He knew what his brother was actually trying to ask and didn’t blame the older man. If he insisted, his family would continue to fight for him; but it wasn’t just his life on the line, was it? Even with Jensen’s help; given the TOC’s hold, their chances of success was slim... and his brother had his own family- _his own beta;_ to consider... and that was not even counting his parents. He knew he should be grateful that despite all the danger, his family was still offering to fight for him.

And Jared was humbled by their love for him; but he knew he had to take the higher road now. That he had to tell them- to _reassure_ them that they could stop. “I’ll stay with Jensen.”

_Forcing the words past his lips felt like gargling glass._

Nathan dredged up a small smile- forcing himself to be optimistic, “At least you’ll get your favourite meatloaf on demand at home.”

“You only get the best meatloaf at _Somras_.” Jared pouted; fighting to bring back some levity to the conversation.

“Exactly;” Nathan shot back before pausing, “Wait, you’re saying you don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Jensen’s the sous-chef at _Somras_... apparently he some kind of a kitchen-God according to what I’ve read because he’s the youngest ever sous- chef in a decade. Also, that beef-wellington you love so much? It’s his signature dish... and before I forget; your favourite meatloaf?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Jensen’s recipe?” Jared guessed.

“Bingo.”

Jared couldn’t help but laugh: he remembered gushing he would mate the cook after he’d tasted the meatloaf at _Somras_ \- at the time he’d pictured himself with a petite chef; and in a way his words had been realized- only he was no longer the alpha in the relationship. He didn’t know when the laughter turned into sobs and like he had done for most of his life, Nathan pulled the youngster into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” his brother whispered as he sobbed into Nathan’s shirt.

Jared knew he was frightening Nate, but couldn’t bring himself to stop: the utter hopelessness of his situation crashing on him like a tsunami. He buried his face into the scratchy material of his brother shirt and did his best to staunch the flow of tears unsuccessfully. He felt Nathan stiffen and peered up through tear-swollen eyes to find Jensen standing at the; but didn’t let go, knowing the alpha wouldn’t object.

His fingers grappled feebly, struggling to hold on when he was changed hands; Nathan gently uncurling his hands to transfer them on Jensen and the familiarity of Jensen’s scent when he stepped up to accept Jared in his arms  both a balm and a curse. The familiar-but-not warm hands cradling him only served to increase his distress; silent hiccupping sobs escaping his lips as he clutched the soft cotton of his alpha’s tee.

“I’ve got him,” He heard a whiskey-rough voice whisper and felt his brother’s large hand press against his back in a silent goodbye as Nathan murmured a ‘thank you’.

Jared didn’t look up even when he heard the door close with a soft ‘snick’ behind his brother; refusing to lift his head as heaving sobs continued to wrack his body. He stiffened slightly when he felt Jensen’s hand slide down his back; but instinctively wrapped his legs around the older man when the warm palms cupped under his bottom, lifting him. Inwardly wincing at the kind of stress Jensen was putting on his back by carrying him and then lowering him on their bed, he continued to cling to the older man like his life depended on it- refusing to uncurl his arms from around the alpha’s neck and holding him prisoner when the man went to straighten after placing him on the bed.

“Sshhh...,” a careful hand brushed through his hair, “Not leaving you.”

He felt a whimper leave his lips as resolute hands firmly unclasped his hands from where they were tangled in the alpha’s tee and the man moved away. Unable to help himself, he buried himself against the man’s chest; doing his best to press as close as possible without fusing them together when the man returned after a minute with a damp wash-cloth.

He quietly submitted to having the snot and tears wiped from his face but gratefully curled up again when the man pulled him into his arms; falling into a restless sleep as fresh tears dried on his cheeks.

 

_This was it. This was his life now._

∞≈‡ж‡≈∞  
[  
](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/14921.html)


End file.
